My Love
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: Prussia found out who he was destined to after a year of their world and their alternate world collided. Chiara finally found her lost love. Their red strings connected. Human and Country names used. First PruMano and complete Romance. One Shot. Genderbends.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It's already a year after our world and the alternate world collide after their world's destruction. A year after Chiara and Gilbert met each other and their strings connected to each other.

* * *

 **One Shot: My Love**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Great Prussian country. Awesome Albino, with blood red eyes, very pale toned skin and very pale blonde hair.

Prussia walked towards his French buddy. He travelled from Germany to France just to meet up with him, to consult his unknown _feelings._

"Hey! Franny!" He called out.

Francis Bonnefoy, the known French country, the country of love. Flirty but truly loving, with long wavy blonde hair, violet eyes and pale toned skin.

France turned and lit up. He smiled and opened his arms, "Mon Ami! It's been so long since you visited me!" He greeted the Prussian.

Prussia ran to his arms and accepted the hug. "Ja, it's been so long!" He said.

They parted the welcoming hug and stared at each other. "So what do you need, mon ami?" France asked still smiling.

Prussia grinned, "We all know that you're the country of... love, right?" France nodded. "So, I need a very tiny help about it." He said before blushing slightly.

France grinned, "Sure. Why won't we get in?" He said as he kept his gardening tools and led Prussia inside.

Prussia nodded and followed the French.

Prussia was greeted by the other French country, France's female counterpart.

Francoise Bonnefoy, they shared the same surname. She have the same color tone with Francis's hair, eyes and skin. Her hair is long enough to be in a bun with a small tiara.

Francoise hugged Gilbert. "Oh mon cher Gilly, it's been so long~ How many months it was? Three months, I think?" She said.

Gilbert grinned while shrugging, "Ja, I lost track of it though." He said.

Francis and Francoise stared at him... _'Not him...'_

Gilbert parted their hug and followed Francis who went to his living room.

They sat across each other. "So what is it?" Francis asked.

"You knew C-Chiara, right?" Gilbert asked.

Francis nodded. "Oh~ Our little Chiara have a secret admirer, huh?" Francoise sang from the kitchen.

Gilbert blushed furiously, oh so unusual. "T-That's why I'm here." He said.

Francis nodded as he smirked. "Oui, I know her. So what about her?" He said.

Gilbert coughed, "Okay, so when I started keep seeing her, the more I got uncomfortable. I also have this unawesome feeling when I'm around her. Do you know this thing, Franny?" He said.

Francis chuckled, "I know your sickness, patient 101 Mr. Beilschmidt." He said.

Gilbert widened his eyes, "S-Sickness?!" He exclaimed.

"It is called... love~" Francis said.

Gilbert blushed, "W-What?" He said.

Francoise giggled as she went out of the kitchen. "Oui, Gilly. You're in love with our sweet Chiara." She said. "Here's your snacks~" She put a bowl of heart shaped cookies before sitting next to Francis.

"She's right, you're in love." Francis nodded.

Gilbert smiled but he trembled. "W-What if... she won't return my f-feelings for her?" He said.

Francoise and Francis exchanged glances before smiling. "There's only one thing to figure that out." They said.

* * *

 **Skip**

* * *

 _Ding dong~_

"Chiara! Get the door please? I'm busy with these papers." Romano called out from his room.

Chiara just nodded even though it's impossible for Romano to see it. She stood up from the couch and went to the door. "Sure."

She opened the door and looked up at the visitor. "Oh, ciao Gil. Came for Roma? Well, he's—" Chiara said.

"I came for you." Gilbert said while looking away.

Chiara laughed slightly from what she saw; Gilbert blushed. "Sure. Come in." She gave way.

Gilbert nodded then he went in. "Wait in the living room. I'm just going to change, I'm not expecting visitors today." Chiara said.

Gilbert stared her whole figure and blushed. He just noticed this, she's only on her over large shirt that Gilbert gave her, and 'I Am Awesome' was written on it.

"Oh, sure!" He said still blushing.

Chiara stared at him confusedly before leaving for upstairs.

Gilbert buried his face into his hands. "So unawesome..." He mumbled.

"Hey bastard."

Gilbert shot up and stared at the Italian Southern male country. "What?"

Romano glared at Gilbert. "Hurt her, then you'll meet our mafia." He said before proceeding to the kitchen.

Gilbert smiled, "I promise, I won't." He said.

"Who are you talking to?" Gilbert turned and saw Chiara on her usually _casual_ attire. A white shirt and denim shorts.

Gilbert grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, just to my awesome self." He replied.

"Finally."

Gilbert looked at her confusedly, "Hmm?"

Chiara realized what she said then blushed. "Nothing, don't mind." She said, Gilbert being himself won't believe it, of course. "So what are you doing here?"

Gilbert grinned, "Are you free today?" He asked.

"Wait." Chiara checked her phone. "Si, I am."

Gilbert fist bumped the thin air. "Awesome!" He said.

Chiara raised one of her thing eyebrows, "But did I say that I'll go?" She smirked.

Gilbert already had this cute puppy eyes. "Pweasee~"

Chiara giggled, "Okay, okay. Where are we going?" She said still with her smugly expression.

Gilbert grinned, "Somewhere awesome!" He said.

Chiara laughed, "Okay. I hope this isn't the same place like before." She said.

Gilbert pouted, "Of course it isn't!" He exclaimed.

Chiara chuckled before nodding. She went to where Romano was; in the kitchen, eating. Then after that, they went out.

"Why do I need to be _blindfold_ , once again?" Chiara asked.

Gilbert grinned, "I want to surprise you with this new awesome place." He said.

"Oh."

After they finished walking, they stopped somewhere.

"You can get off that now." Gilbert said.

Chiara did what she was told. "Sure."

After that, she saw what she wanted to see since the time she met Gilbert... and fell for him.

Gilbert knealt to the ground and held roses up to Chiara's level. "Chiara Vargas, I loved you since the time I got to know you. I love every single thing about you. I love you for whatever you did everyday. Chiara, I love you." He looked up to her. "Can you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Chiara cried as she covered her mouth with her hands. She nodded. "Of course, you bastard." She answered.

Gilbert jumped and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy." He said truthfully.

Chiara pouted, "Is that why you acted weird earlier?" She said.

Gilbert widened his eyes, "I did? Did I acted unawesome?!" He said.

Chiara laughed before pecking on his cheeks. "You're awesome whatever you do." She said.

Gilbert grinned, "Mmmh~ kiss it better~" He said.

Chiara playfully punched Gilbert's shoulder while pouting, "Hmmph! You should be the one kissing me!" She complained.

"You wanted it~?"

Chiara continued to pout not saying anything.

Gilbert grinned and he kissed her... on her lips. "See?"

Chiara grinned, "Heh, you kissed like stupid." She teased.

Gilbert hugged her by her waist, "Oh~ I'll do better later." He winked.

Chiara looked away, blushing. "Why did you brought me here?" She asked.

Gilbert lit up, "Oh! This is gonna be our place, only for us two." He said.

Chiara examined the place and she felt peaceful. There's plenty of nature surrounding them and a beautiful sighting place for the sunset which is happening at the present.

"This place... is awesome." She mumbled.

Gilbert grinned, "See?" He said as he hugged Chiara from behind.

"I love the setting... I wish this moment won't last." Chiara said.

Gilbert twirl Chiara to face him. "I have one last thing for you." He said.

Before Chiara could say a thing, they were trapped into a passionate kiss.

Gilbert held Chiara's cheeks and Chiara hanged her arms around Gilbert's neck.

These moments were the best moments in their lives.

"Told ya~"

"I'm glad Gilly did that on his own."

"Si."

"Oui"

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Oh, wait there's more.**

* * *

 _Visiting my love~_

* * *

Gilbert rang the doorbell multiple times. He just got back from Germany-France-Spain and finally he arrived at the country where his love lives.

The door opened.

Chiara opened the door and frowned at him. He didn't saw that expression before, after they got together.

"Who are you?"

Gilbert dropped his flowers. "W-What?"

Chiara laughed before kissing her lover in the lips. "Just kidding~ Caught you off guard, huh?" She said. "Come in."

Gilbert sighed in relief before picking up his flowers. "I thought..."

Chiara rolled her eyes, "I would never forget you, no matter what." She said.

She stopped on her tracks... then kissed him passionately even though it's still very early in the morning.

Gilbert kissed back and deepened the kiss. He really love his lover.

 _Cute._

 _Beautiful._

 _Fantastic._

 _Great Kisser._

 _Loving._

 _Sweet._

 _Wonderful._

 _And Awesome._

* * *

 **Fin.**

 ** _I wrote this as a sorry for not updating, thank you for reading my story(ies), stress reliever, and a late story for my birthday last 11.14.17._** ** _Thank you for reading!_** ** _All of the reviews, favorites, and alerts would be appreciated._**


End file.
